


Never Forget How We Moved

by KenmaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: DRAMAtical Murder Short Stories by EmilyY [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/KenmaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of Noiz and Aoba’s life ten years down the road after their good end in Re:Connect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget How We Moved

**Author's Note:**

> This is a way of saying I’m sorry after my Clear’s BE fic from earlier. *shoves Ren in your face as he licks your face*

 

 

The alarm beeps and Aoba just groans. It’s a Monday morning and like everyone has pointed out, he has never been a morning person, nor will he ever be. Like ever.

“Aoba,” Ren says from underneath the bed. “It’s time to go prepare breakfast.”

“Five more minutes,” he mumbles sleepily. He swings his arm around until he finds the alarm and hits snooze. He snuggles into Noiz’s side even more and buries his face in his shoulder.

“Wha’ time’s it?” Noiz asks, voice husky and low with sleep.

“Dunno, don’t care,” Aoba answers, nuzzling at the place where Noiz’s shoulder joins his neck. It’s so warm and soft there and he knows that Noiz is really ticklish, especially right there.

“I’ve work at nine,” Noiz mumbles, turning around to kiss Aoba on the nose. “Important business meeting with some company president from Scotland.”

“M ‘kay,” Aoba hums, breathing in Noiz’s natural scent, as weird as that sounds.

The door bursts open and three loud voices all chirp at once: “Daddy! Papa! Wake up, wake up, wake up! Time to get up!”

Akiko, who is eight-years-old and staring her first day of year two is very excited. She wont’s stop jumping up and down and of course, her younger brothers join in as well. Ely, the five-year-old with blond hair and Paul, four-year-old with dark brown hair, resemble each other so much and they have preschool today as well. It’ll be Paul’s first day at preschool so Aoba will have to take him there and presumably soothe when he cries as Aoba tries to leave.

“Daddy, you’re so lazy!” Akiko points out, shaking Aoba’s shoulders. “We’re hungry and we want breakfast _now_!” She is so sassy and full of demands that she reminds Aoba of a younger Noiz so much. Of course Noiz is still demanding in more than just one way . . . .

“I’m up, I’m up!” Aoba says with a sigh. He rolls out of bed and scoops up Akiko, who squeals in delight. Noiz does the same with Paul and Ely and they march to the kitchen like that. Too sleepy to do anything elaborate, Aoba takes milk out of the fridge and pours each child’s favourite cereal into their bowls followed by milk. Akiko chats excitedly about seeing her friends again while Ely talks to Paul about how awesome preschool is going to be.

Noiz leaves for work but not before kissing Aoba thoroughly on the lips and playfully licking at them. Aoba has long gotten used to but it never fails to make him blush. The kids then need to be dressed and Aoba packs their lunches. They drop off Akiko first and then go to the preschool. As predicted, Paul is terrified to see Aoba go and he has to kiss him and promise that he’ll be back in the afternoon.

Once he’s back home, he decides that the house could use some cleaning-up. Ren dozes on his favourite pillow on the sofa as Aoba dusts and vacuums the entire house. Noiz video-calls him during his lunch hour just to see him and it really warms Aoba’s heart. He complains about how busy the next week is going to get with the recent expansions in the company and Aoba assures him that he’ll make up for it in the weekend. He can tell from Noiz’s arched brow that he is expecting something kinky. Noiz has never changed, really.

Early in the afternoon, Aoba goes to pick up the boys and Paul is so happy to see him. He shares his day’s experience with Aoba enthusiastically and announces that he can’t wait to go back tomorrow. Aoba can barely hold back saying, ‘I told you so,’ but he manages.

Noiz comes home late at night, way past the kids’ bedtime. As tired as Noiz is, he still is the loving husband that he has always been. They kiss for a long while until Aoba can’t take it anymore and takes matters into his own hand by gripping Noiz’s half-hard cock. Smirking, Noiz rolls them over so that he can hold Aoba’s wrists in one hand over his head.

“Always so eager,” Noiz comments, rolling his hips into Aoba’s. Aoba has a snarky reply on the tip of his tongue but the feeling of the piercings on Noiz’s dick feels too good. (He’s secretly relieved that Noiz never took those piercings out.) Precum oozes out of his tip and it eases the movement between their cocks even more.

“Shut up, you brat,” Aoba gasps as Noiz’s fingertips tease his entrance. Noiz has magically procured lube out of thin air and now a slick finger is sliding inside of him. “Nghh!”

“So tight. And it’s been like, what, two days?” Noiz smirks, wiggling his finger around and purposefully avoiding the prostate.

“Haa, you’re not the only one with a high libido, y’know.”

“Mmm, true,” Noiz finally strokes Aoba’s prostate and it sends a spark of pleasure up Aoba’s spine. “Love that you’re so responsive.”

“Uh-huh,” Aoba’s breaths stutter and he pushes his hips back against Noiz’s fingers, wanting and needing more. “You damn tease.”

Noiz pushes in another finger and Aoba cries out softly. “Am I, now?” He shifts his body so that now his dick is rubbing against the inside of Aoba’s thighs. The piercings scrape against the soft, sensitive skin and Aoba is overridden with sensations. They inch closer and closer to his hole and when they drag across his perineum, Aoba lets out an extremely high-pitched sound of pleasure.

Chuckling, the blonde takes his fingers out and puts some of the lube on his dick as well. He releases Aoba’s hands and instead uses both hands to grip Aoba’s hips firmly and as he pushes in. Aoba’s head rolls back at the sensation of being opened up by Noiz’s dick and yeah, it’s much more of a stretch compared to his fingers. Plus, the piercings feels better inside of him.

“No-Noiz!” Aoba gasps out when Noiz hits his spot perfectly.

“So responsive,” Noiz repeats himself, voice shot with arousal.

He continues on like that, purposefully rubbing against Aoba’s spot every other thrust and his hands pinching at Aoba’s nipples lightly. The sensation in Aoba’s hair has dulled down to nearly non-existent but it still feels so sensual when Noiz takes a strand between his teeth and nibbles on it.

Aoba comes so hard, arms wrapped tightly around Noiz’s shoulders and legs likewise around his waist. Noiz gasps out Aoba’s name like a prayer as he comes as well, freezing up and then collapsing on top of Aoba.

“Mmmm, you’re too heavy,” Aoba complains, pushing at Noiz’s shoulders. Noiz just kisses Aoba tenderly as he pulls out and shuffles to Aoba’s side.

“Looking forward to that special treat on the weekend, love,” he smirks.

Damn brat.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

On Saturday morning, they go out to a local amusement park for the kids. It’s the last weekend so naturally, the place is packed with kids and frantic parents trying to keep track of their kids. The kids have fun with all the rides and then chasing Ren around the field later. They snack on the super unhealthy concession foods and of course, Noiz has like three slices of pizza. (Some things really never change.) Aoba is licking at an ice cream cone when suddenly, his hand is snatched away. Noiz brings it to his face and takes a bite out of it.

“Get your own,” Aoba complains lightly.

“I think I like this better,” Noiz shrugs. Then he leans in to lick at the corner of Aoba’s mouth. “Had some ice cream there.”

“Papa, no kissing in front of us!” Akiko complains, and the boys join in as well.

“But I love your daddy so much,” Noiz explains, pecking Aoba on the lips. “C’mere, you!”

Noiz goes around the table to scoop up the brunette and kiss her everywhere on the face. She squeals and laughs as she tries to squirm away and defend herself from Noiz’s kisses.

They spend the afternoon at a nearby farm so that the kids can experience what real animals look and act like. Akiko takes a particular liking to the horses and after talking to the farmer, she gets to go on its back for a little while. She gets so excited and begs her dads for horseback riding lessons. Aoba can never say no to his kids and neither can Noiz so they end up saying yes. The boys chase the lambs around and thankfully don’t go near the goats.

The kids sleep on the car ride back home and Aoba keeps thinking about what he’s got planned. It’s kept well away from where Noiz or the kids can find it by accident but . . . he shakes off the thoughts. He can do this.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Aoba, just because we’ve got all night doesn’t mean you can second-guess yourself and just leave me naked on the bed,” Noiz calls out from the bedroom, annoyance clear in his voice.

“One sec,” Aoba replies. He’s got all the items on a tray. All he needs to do is open the door and walk inside.

Noiz’s eyes widen at the sight of Aoba and then he raises an eyebrow. “Kinky. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

Aoba blushes hotly. “Shu-shut up!”

On the tray is a pair of handcuffs (non-fuzzy kind), a slice of cake, and some chocolate syrup. Aoba’s thought about this and yeah, maybe they could do something with food since Noiz likes food and it isn’t all that uncommon, right?

He sets the tray down on the bedside table and takes the handcuffs. Aoba finds the remote and turns on the sounds system, which plays the latest Goatbed single from their new album. He gestures for Noiz to put his hands together and to his surprise, Noiz complies without much protest. He olds them above Noiz’s head and hooks the cuffs around the headboard before clicking them shut around Noiz’s wrists.

“Too tight?” he asks nervously.

“Nope,” Noiz reassures him. “Besides, you know that I like a bit of pain.”

Aoba punches him lightly on the shoulder and then takes the cake and smears it on Noiz’s chest.

“That tickles!” Noiz laughs.

“Then this should work out fine,” Aoba comments as he lowers his face and licks at a nipple that is covered with icing. It’s sweet, slightly salty from Noiz’s skin but it’s not a bad combination at all. He works on licking every inch of Noiz’s chest that is covered with the cake and Noiz’s breathing starts to turn irregular.

Aoba takes the chocolate syrup next and squeezes some out over Noiz’s groin. He licks up a broad stripe from the base to tip and takes pride in the loud moan that slips out of Noiz’s mouth. He nibbles right on top of the piercings and then continues to clean up the chocolatey mess from his dick. The chocolate starts to mix in with the bitter taste of precum as Noiz gets more and more turned on. Once Aoba deems Noiz clean enough, he gives Noiz’s dick a final lick and then straightens up.

He proceeds to take his clothes off, but slowly like a strip tease. Noiz’s darkened eyes follow Aoba’s hands as the clothes are doffed one by one. Aoba sways his hips to beat of the song and lets his hands wander down his body. He’s gotten half-hard from giving Noiz head and his hole clenches in anticipation.

Smirking, he crawls up Noiz’s body and kisses him deeply. With his hands tied, Noiz has no choice but to relinquish all control to Aoba. The older man takes the thing of lube out of the drawer and pours some over his fingers. Noiz looks absolutely entranced as Aoba reaches behind to ease in a finger. Noiz wanted some stress relief after the week and Aoba will try his best to put on a goddamn brilliant show. He gets used to the sensation quickly and soon adds another finger. He can tell From Noiz’s slight frown that he wants to eat Aoba out so badly but can’t.

So instead, Aoba leans forwards to kiss Noiz thoroughly. Their tongues entwine and he pushes some of the taste of chocolate and the cake into Noiz’s mouth. Noiz sucks on his tongue quite eagerly and bucks his hips up, causing his piercings into the underside of Aoba’s cock.

“Nngh!” Aoba moans and pulls his fingers out. He feels more than ready and the longer this little tease goes on, the longer he has to wait as well so yeah. He smear the remnants of the lube from his fingers on Noiz’s cock and slowly sinks down upon it.

“Aoba,” Noiz whispers, voice so hoarse and raspy from arousal.

“Haa,” Aoba cries out, slowly making his way all the way down. It feels so good, being full like this again. There’s flashes of hotness and stings of pain creeping up his spine but for the most part, it feels so good.

Noiz thrusts up at the same time Aoba lifts himself up and pushes down, which doubles his pleasure. Aoba resists the desire to stroke his cock and instead distracts himself with kissing Noiz.

“Heh, you’re dripping already,” Noiz points out with a smirk.

“You always, ahh, know how to make me feel so good,” Aoba protests, starting to clench around Noiz’s cock.

“Do I?’ Noiz asks, thrusting up sharply into Aoba’s prostate.

“Mm hmm,” Aoba moans, bouncing on Noiz’s lap now.

“Touch yourself for me, go on,” Noiz coaxes with a deep, husky voice and Aoba can’t say no to that. He teases himself on the slit before moving further down to play with his balls. He knows that if he starts to stroke himself, he’ll come straight away.

“Aoba,” Noiz whispers, “come closer.”

He obeys without a second thought. Keeping his movements somewhat in rhythm with Noiz’s thrusts, he leans down so that their chests are flush together. Noiz tilts his head up for a kiss and Aoba melts into it instantly. He kisses Aoba deeply and from his rugged breathing, Aoba knows that they are both so close to coming. And the metal balls on Noiz’s navel feels amazing against Aoba’s dick as well.

“Noiz!” he cries out his husband’s name as he comes hard, striping Noiz’s belly with semen. Noiz mutters something too quick and too low in German as he comes as well.

After a couple minutes, Aoba gingerly sits up and cuddles in next to Noiz. He reaches over to the bedside for the key and some tissues. He wipes Noiz down and then unlocks the handcuffs. He kisses the reddened skin around Noiz’s wrists and plops back down on the bed.

“That was fun,” Noiz smirks, kissing Aoba on his forehead.

“Glad you had fun. You sure the cuffs didn’t hurt too bad?”

Noiz shakes his head. “They were fine. Can I use them on you the next time?”

Aoba feels his cheeks heat up. “No way! I know how filthy your mind gets. I don’t wanna end up blindfolded and handcuffed again just to have to pour water on me.”

The blonde sighs. “That was just one time ten fucking years ago!”

“Well, sorry for holding a grudge then,” Aoba pouts

Laughing, Noiz kisses Aoba tenderly until his pouts disappears. Noiz wraps his arms around Aoba and sighs happily.

“I still can’t believe that I get to hold you in my arms every night and wake up to the sight of you sleeping,” Noiz confesses, idly playing with Aoba’s bangs.

“Well I love you and we did get married. Not to mention the fact that we have three kids.”

“Yeah, I really am the luckiest guy in the world to call you my husband,” Noiz kisses Aoba on his nose and then his lips.

“Good night, Mr. Sap,” Aoba sticks his tongue.

“Sweet dreams, Aoba. Love you.”

“Love you too, Noiz.”

**Author's Note:**

> . . . . I'm starting to think that I seriously have a thing for food kink? This is like the fourth one I've written.


End file.
